Ryoga's Past Mistake
by Nado13579
Summary: After things get real tough between Ranma and Akane, Ryoga gets a suitor of his own: a free-spirited, young Amazon warrior named Conditioner!


**Chapter 1**

Author's notes: Wow, this is my first fanfiction and I think I'm really going to like this idea. I wonder where the story will go in a couple of chapters.

"Come on Ranma, we're gonna be late!" Akane said as she and her reluctant fiancé Ranma raced in Nerima; Akane on the sidewalk and of course Ranma on the fence. "Hey it aint my fault pop stole my breakfast again!" Ranma insisted. Akane sighed and just hoped that they would make it on time.

"Ni-HAO!" Uh-oh, Ranma and Akane could know that voice anywhere, it was the bubbly Amazon-warrior Shampoo! "Ranmaaaa! Shampoo missed you! Why not go to China with Shampoo? Ranma meet mother-in-law and father-in-law!" she said and she glomped Ranma onto the ground.

"_Because_, Shampoo!" Akane spat. "Ranma has other things, like school. And he already has a third fiancée he needs to worry about, too. He's not going to go all the way to china to meet your parents so soon!"

"Why not, Akane? Shampoo must marry Airen! Is village law!" Shampoo declared. "And he no need school when he marry Shampoo!" Shampoo didn't seem to get Akane's point. "It's _only_ village law. You automatically fell in love with Ranma the moment you woke up from that incident! You give him quite a kiss, for a first meeting! Before you loved him, you tried to kill Ranma… because of village law!"

Akane just couldn't stand Shampoo. "That Shampoo's point! We have to get married!" and glomped Ranma once again. "Sorry to ruin your date, Ranma. I'll be out of the way now!" Akane said as she stomped angrily to school. "Akaaanee!" Ranma screamed. "Why is Akane always such angry girl?" Shampoo asked. As of course, Ranma didn't want to be late for school... again. But that stubborn Shampoo just kept her arms around her darling!

...

"Mr. Saotome, you're late again! It's the third time this week you've delayed!" Ms. Hinako always picked on Ranma. According to her, he was the #1 delinquent in Furinkan High. Ranma saw her battle aura and thought that she was going to use the Happo Five Yen Satsu or whatever, but she did what regular teachers in Japan did, and that was to make him hold two heavy buckets of water in the hall.

"Man, she's actually treating me like your average student!" Ranma thought. "That ain't normal!" He looked through the classroom window to see what was going on. Hinako was continuing with her lesson like nothing happened.

Everything seemed normal until he noticed Akane looked through the window and saw him staring, but then quickly turned back as soon as she saw her fiancé, with the many other fiancées. "Aw man, she hates me." Ranma thought.

Time passed. Ten minutes seemed like an hour. Not long after, he heard someone calling him. "Ranma honey!" he turned to look. "Oh, 'sup, Ucchan?" he said as he noticed Ukyo. She was his childhood friend... and his _other_ fiancée. They met ten years earlier when their fathers decided their engagement. But of course, Ranma didn't know about that last engagement part until this year. In fact, at the time, he didn't even know his friend Ukyo was really a cute girl!

"I heard you got into a fight with Akane! What gives?" Ukyo asked. "Fight? We BARELY argued at all!" Ranma insisted. "Remember, you could come to my place whenever you want!" Ukyo giggled. "No, really. I- I'm okay!" Ranma stuttered. He always got nervous whenever a girl attempted to get close to him. After Ukyo went to eat her lunch, Ranma thought he might be able comfront Akane.

He built up his courage, took a bug huff, and walked up to Akane, who was sitting down on the grass with her two best friends, Yuka and Sayuri. "Akane!" He quickly said with his deep voice. "_What_?" Akane replied with no reaction. She didn't even look up.

"It's not my fault Shampoo loves me!" Akane was actually a little shocked by his response but refused to show it. "Wha- what do you mean?" she asked. "I mean, it's not my fault I'm so irresistible!" As he put his fingers through his hair in vain.

"I can't believe this! Here I expect an apology and all you do is brag?" She felt like hitting him, but just grabbed one of the buckets of water Ranma had held earlier and splashed him with it. "Of course, if I didn't have this Jusenkyo curse I wouldn't always get wet!" Ranma mumbled to herself. Yep, Ranma was now a girl. The usual daily basis of Ms.- Er… _Mr_. Saotome. She walked to the bathroom to get some warm water and change back.

"200 yen each." Nabiki Tendo, elder sister of Akane, offered as she had some revealing pictures of female Ranma to give to Tatewaki Kuno. "I will take them all!" As he handed over a 1000 yen bill to Nabiki. "Pleasure doing business with you, Kuno baby!" Nabiki smirked as she took the money. "In fact, I think that's your pigtailed girl walking through the halls right now!"

Tatewaki stood up right away and was about to grab Ranma by surprise but Nabiki stopped him. "Wait a sec, I've got more for you!" then showed him a bunch of pictures of Akane in the dojo. Tatewaki gave Nabiki another 1000 yen, grabbed the pictures, and ran after his beloved.

"MY PIGTAILED GODESS!" Kuno called as Ranma turned, saw _him_, and ran! Ranma arrived right in front of the bathrooms and took a breath. Ranma rushed into the boys' bathroom, poured hot water onto herself and ran out.

As soon as male Ranma opened the door, Tatewaki was there. Without knowing who it really was, Tatewaki hugged Ranma. "Ah! My pigtailed goddess!" Five seconds later, Ranma pushed away and said with sarcasm "Alright, "darling", you can let go of me now."

"RANMA SAOTOME! Where have you hidden the Pigtailed Girl?" And so Tatewaki chased Ranma. The ones who didn't know about Ranma's curse were Tatewaki Kuno and his sister Kodachi. Speaking of Kodachi...

"Ranma darling!" Kodachi shouted. _Right when things couldn't get any worse... _Ranma thought. "Kodachi? Shouldn't you be at your own school? "I was able to take a few minutes off!" Before Ranma knew it, he was outside. Right in front of the school swimming pool! Nabiki pushed Akane to go see Ranma and make up. "Akane Tendo!" Tatewaki said happily as he saw the beauty.

Ranma got out of the pool, in female form. "The Pigtailed Girl!" Tatewaki grabbed both of his would-be brides with joy. "You came to see me!" The rest of the school watched as Ranma and Akane kicked Kuno far in the atmosphere. Hiroshi and Daisuke were right next to them. "The only person in the whole school who doesn't know Ranma's secret..." Hiroshi commented "…is Upperclassmen Kuno" Daisuke finished. They both sighed.

"Ranma! Shampoo have break from ramen shop to see fiancé!" our little Amazon cheered in her return. "_Really_, Shampoo! I'm kind of busy!" Ranma ran away from her. "Ranma, Shampoo need hug!" and ran towards him- only to have Akane push Shampoo into the pool from anger. Shampoo came out as a cat, furious! She chased Akane but then Ranma caught her eye. And of course, she went on the poor Ranma's face. "C-c-c-ca-CAT!" Ranma screamed.

Ranma had a cat on her face, Ukyo was chasing her to try her new okonomiyaki recipe, Tatewaki ran after his princess, Kodachi wondering where her beloved prince Ranma was, and all Akane would do is be a bitter bystander to the whole scene.

...

"So, son. How was your day?" Mr. Tendo, Akane's father asked. "Terrible. Worst day ever." Ranma's dad couldn't ask, because he was him his cursed form as usual. Kasumi, eldest daughter of three, walked into the room. "Oh, hello Ranma, Nabiki! Where's Akane?" Kasumi asked. "She's up in her room sulking." Nabiki replied with a straight face. "Oh my, I do hope she's alright. Can one of you tell her to come down, please? Dinner's almost ready!" Kasumi said. "Ranma, I think you should do it." Nabiki suggested. "Yes, you should!" Mr. Tendo said as Ranma's dad nodded. _Backstabbers._ Ranma thought.

Ranma was about to knock on Akane's door, tell her that the food's ready, and apologize. But then he overheard her talk to herself. "Ranma you jerk! Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi always try to make you love them. Why can't you back away? You baka!" Akane yelled. _Wow, it's actually as if she knows I can hear her... _Ranma thought. "But then again, who can't? She's louder than I am!"

He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, still no reply. "Akane, I know you're in there!" He called but she didn't say a word. Ranma sighed and continued. "Kasumi says dinner's gonna be ready in a few minutes." He didn't care if Akane didn't reply. All they asked him was to let her know.

Surprisingly, Akane came down for dinner. But she didn't even give a _look_ at Ranma. In fact as soon as she finished she said she was going to go to the mall with her friends… **alone**. When can Ranma have the chance to talk to her? _Out of _all_ the fiancées, why does _Akane_ have to be the angry one?_ Ranma thought without realizing the meaning behind his thoughts.

"Akane!" came a familiar sound as Ranma and the whole household was in shock. Everybody except for Kasumi, who greeted him instead. "Welcome back, grandfather Happosai!" Happosai came back from his training trip. _Oh great, the old lech just got back._ Ranma thought. "What's the point of training if you're going to just die in a few years anyways?" Ranma supposed, with his arms crossed and not really caring. "Uh, Ranma! Is that really any way to treat you master?" Soun said, shaking. _Master, my butt_. Ranma thought.

"It's alright, as long as you can show me where dear Akane is!" Happosai smirked. "Sorry, you just missed her! She left just about a half hour ago." Kasumi apologized. "Oh, it's alright…" Happosai sighed. "As long as I can have Ranma instead!" he laughed and poured Ranma with a glass of cold water and did the usual, groped her. "Get off me, sicko!" Ranma yelled at him and pushed away."

_I have __**no**__ idea where he was keeping that cold water._ Ranma thought as he went to take a quick bath. "Where are _you_ going, Ranma?" Nabiki asked sarcastically. The answer was quite obvious to her when Ranma didn't get the warm water. "To take a quick bath, I've had enough sex changing for one day." She replied. Ranma was right though, she went from boy to girl, to boy over and over again. She nearly forgot how life was before she went to Jusenkyo. Er, **he**.

But it seemed like the bath wasn't working so Ranma went on to the public baths. After Ranma walked right inside, all the boys and men were surprised to see a girl walk into the men's bath. Ranma jumped into the pool of water and to everyone's surprise… a young and handsome, black-haired, pigtailed boy came out.

Guess who Ranma saw enter the baths, too? A little black piglet with a yellow, striped bandana named P-chan. _Now, why would a little piglet walk into a public bath?_ P-chan jumped into the bath as well, and came out as Ranma's old rival, Ryoga Hibiki. Girl and piglet changing into guys, well let's just say nobody could believe their eyes. Let's get something straight, Ryoga had been cursed at Jusenkyo as well. Ranma accidentally knocked him over while training in China and Ryoga fell into the _Spring of Drowned Black Piglet_.

Ever since then, Ryoga's been seeking for revenge. For that _and_ Ranma stealing all of Ryoga's bread at their old high school_._ Once, when Ryoga was in his pig form, Akane saw him, and didn't know it was really Ryoga. So she took him with her and gave him the name P-chan. Everyone knows about Ryoga's curse, except for Akane, who only thinks of little P-chan as her sweet pet piggy.

"How's Akane doing lately?" Ryoga asked Ranma. "Meh, she doing okay, I guess…" Ranma answered. "Has she been lonely lately? Does she know about me and P-chan? How far have you two gone since I left?" Ryoga continued. "No, no and NOWHERE! Let's stop talking about Akane!" Ranma said as he was getting frustrated.

"Hey, Ryoga… how did you find your way here if you have _no_ sense of direction whatsoever? You can barely find your way around the bathroom and here you expect me to believe you got here yourself?" Ranma wondered. "I got Akari's help; she wanted to shop in the area anyways." Ryoga said. "How pathetic, you finally have a girlfriend and yet you still swoon over that sexless tomboy." Ranma said. "How dare you call Akane that?" Ryoga got mad. He would always be upset whenever Ranma insulted Akane. "You're lucky to have such a beautiful fiancée, so don't bad-mouth her like that, dammit!"

As Ranma and Ryoga were just about to leave the baths, something happened. They heard a strange sound, then a rumble. "Wha-what's going on?" Ryoga asked. Then a beautiful girl broke the wall open and walked in. "Nihao, Ryoga darling! You I love!" she sqeaked. "You tell me." Ranma said back to Ryoga…

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked. "You no remember?" the young lady questioned. She had piercing violet eyes and short, yet smooth pink hair, the top half of it up in two Chinese pigtails. "Hey, man! You sly dog, you! You never told me you have a third girlfriend.!" Ranma winked. "Shut up, Saotome!" Ryoga said in frustration as he grabbed Ranma by the arm and ran back to the Tendo Dojo.

"Oh, Ranma's back! And he brought his friend!" Kasumi greeted them. "Oh, hi Ryoga!" Akane said, without saying a word to Ranma. "Yo, Ryoga. What's that story between you and that chick?" Ranma asked Ryoga in private. "I have no idea what she wants from me!" Ryoga said. _So he claims_ Ranma thought.

"Ranma, Ryoga, I've got something for you." Nabiki interrupted. They went to see who it was and surly enough, it was the girl! "How did you find us?" Ryoga asked. "Is easy, I explain later." she replied. "What do you want from me?" Ryoga asked scared as he hid behind Ranma. "Hey." Ranma said. "You no Ryoga Hibiki?" she asked. "Well, it depends. Does he wanna be?" Ranma said. "Why don't I make some tea and you tell us what's going on?" Kasumi asked. "Is great!" the girl smiled.

Ranma thought that the girl seemed familiar. Once he thought about it, she was very similar to Shampoo! They were both incredibly strong, both spoke in the same broken accent, and not to mention looked very much alike as well. "What's your name, young lady?" Soun asked. "Name is Conditioner" she was shy and spoke very quietly "I from Amazon village in China." They were surprised. "Well you look at that. Isn't that Shampoo's village?" Nabiki stated.

"You… know Shampoo?" Conditioner seemed surprised. "Uh yeah… do _you_ know her?" Ranma asked. "Sister Shampoo used to live in Amazon village with me." _Sister Shampoo…?_ Akane thought. "So what's your business with Ryoga?" Nabiki asked. Conditioner took a big breath, gulped and admitted why she had to find Ryoga: "Is man who Conditioner must marry."

Author's notes: Please review and I'd love an honest critique. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and I hope you will follow the story.


End file.
